ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
"Prince of Hardcore" Shawn Dreamer
Sam Trinity (born January 2, 1976), better known by his ring name Shawn Dreamer, is an American professional wrestler currently working for Eagles Vision Pro Wrestling. Sam has been famous for his stint in EVPW under the alias Shawn Dreamer and is the current Television Champion of the federation. ::::: Professional Wrestling Career Early Wrestling Career Shawn has been an avid fan of wrestling and have been practicing along with his siblings and cousin on their backyard. Born in a family of three brothers with him being the eldest, he was the one responsible for his brothers being involved with wrestling. After passing from high school, the three brothers decided to open their own backyard federation and Orkut Wrestling Entertainment (OWE) was born in 2008. OWE had several stars in the making, with many of its alumnus coming out of the trampoline ring to some of the grandest stages of professional wrestling industry. The promotion folded in 1 March 2009 as the brothers went on to build the new empire called Virtual Wrestling Entertainment. Eagle Vision Pro Wrestling With no challenges left within the backyard federation he once founded, Dreamer decided to start his real professional career in Eagles Vision Pro Wrestling. Dreamer was spotted around the production trucks outside the Solid Core Gym, hanging out with Curate Cadaverous and Demon after the end of the shows. The rumours of Dreamer signing with EVPW was proven right as Shawn debuted during the transmission of Saturday Night Knockout, just the night before pay-per-view Killing Grounds. Shawn was soon picked up as he debuted in the Pay-Per-View with an losing effort over another newcomer Zombie, in a match where they could choose their locker room. Shawn headed to Wednesday Night as Zombie chose Saturday, with new promises being set. Shawn wasn't alone in the big pond of great wrestlers as his brother, Stanley joined him to form the Dreamer brothers and they went on to feud with The Fallen Angels (Brian Brooks & Chris Pyro). The feud was a short-lived one as Dreamer sustained a terrible knee injury and his brother went sideline soon after with a broken neck, which almost took his life and ended his short, ripe career. Gods and Heretics Wrestling With months passing without any news from Dreamer, the fans almost forgot the name that if it even existed. But Dreamer returned to the ring on March 2009 with a new determination and signed a six months contract with GHW. Shawn soon debuted in the show of Tuesday night against KayJayBarackus, defeating the young star to start his renovated career in a grand way. An undefeated streak went on to continue as Dreamer defeated the likes of Aiden Proctor, Jaggeroth and Ashton Saint to rise the ladder of GHW. The first loss of Dreamer wasn't much far away as he suffered his first loss in GHW against Collin Fitzpatrick and Dazzle in a No Man's Land match for the King of Deathmatch title. With the final two being Dreamer and Collin, the two were sanctioned a match at Nexus where Dreamer was pinned while his shoulder didn't touch the canvas. The flames were lit as Dreamer was screwed of his title opportunity and he was pulled off the television to avoid shoot against the company. Dreamer was last seen in a GHW PPV named Summer Rituals against Chase Black, in which he jobbed against the young star and quit the federation altogether. Eagle Vision Pro Wrestling Stint Shawn returned to the soil of EVPW once again as his contract with GHW got expired. Dreamer returned to the ring and joined the league of Saturday Night. Confused and not making that spark, Dreamer was having a hard time as the drafts were approaching. Shawn was taken into the Wednesday Night roster as a last moment pick and that became the moment Dreamer began to show off his true colors. In the next few months, Shawn set a fair win-loss record over few of the middle carders of EVPW with some highlighted moment being the feud with Purest and the match against Family along with his youngest brother, Steve. Dreamer got his first shot at an EVPW title as he made his way to join the battle royal, which featured some of the best of EVPW. Dreamer fell short as Ryan Hughes was crowned the new champion, and was given a second chance which he blew once again as he suffered a hamstring. Dreamer wasn't seen in the next PPV but he returned soon after with his trigger set over the Television title. Whilst he was slowly marching toward the title path, Ryan Hughes was suspended and he had to job against Steve O'Shaunssey for the title. Due to the dusty finish that ended the match, the title was put up once again in the balance with Shawn, Brian Brooks and Skull going up against the Wrestling Genius. The Wrestling Genius was proven the paper champion as Dreamer pinned him to win the Television Champion. Shawn proved that he wasn't like the former champion as he defeated the Guru of Violence "Matt Violence" defending his title successfully. Dreamer went on to defend his title at Equinox against Seraphiel, Matt Violence and Chris Pyro in a Revolver Match where he lost the title to Chris Pyro. Shawn reunited with his brother Stan post equinox and the duo teamed up against Dave Carter and TNT to pick up their first win as a team in EVPW. The Dreamers fell short in getting a title shot as they received second highest vote from the fans to face Stone Orchards at Madhouse for the title. But following Nicholas Carson's suspension and firing, Dreamers were included in the bout and the match is advertised as a Three Way Ascension Match for the title with another incarnation of Outcast (Ryan Hughes and Demon) involved. The Dreamers failed short of winning the title when Shawn was drop kicked from 15 feet above the ring, and was out of the equation with Stan unable to do much. Shawn suffered a broken rib due to the spot and was in sideline for two weeks. Dreamer returned soon after in the eve of End of Innocence, and faced Cosmos and Winthorp in a losing effort. Soon after the loss, Shawn announced his retirement with his health on the stake, leaving his fans in tears. Death Drop Wrestling Death Drop Wrestling was found by Chris Kinkaid and Draden Reno in the opening of 2010 with a few savage superstar in the locker room. The anarchy of the unstable superstar reached the administration too as The Tribe took out the co-CEO of DDW, Draden Reno. The attack got Draden into a deep slumber, and Kinkaid had no choice but to sell the shares held by Draden to the duo of James J. Walker & Joseph M. Daniels. The duo started to bring out several superstar from all across the globe and Dreamer turned out to be one of them being Walker's closest buddy. Shawn Dreamer, along with Apollo Crash and Cole Anders, appeared with the co-CEOs at the end of DDW Defiance Episode Two, vowing to change the face of DDW. Dreamer fought one half of the Tribe, Joey Sativa in the following show, grabbing a win over him in a controversial fashion to advance to the finals of Omega title tournament. In Wrestling *'Finishing Moves-' :Sweet Chin Music (Superkick, often preceding the move with a series of foot stomps) :Dreamer Driver(Springboard backflip three–quarter facelock diving reverse DDT) *'Signature Moves' :Sharpshooter: One of the submission move of Dreamer's arsenal. :Dreamer Lock : Elevated Boston crab with knee on the back of the opponent. :Heart Breaker : Flip piledriver :Shattered dream : Top Rope Double knee facebreaker :Xcstasy : Rolling fireman's carry slam : *'Manager' :Havok :Cobrita : : *'Nicknames' :Prince of Hardcore :Heartbreaker :Hardcore Prince :Demon Prince : *'Entrance Themes' :God is a Man - Face to Face :My Last Breath - Evanscence :Smells Like Teen Spirit - Nirvana :Sexy Boy - Sherri Martel & Shawn Michaels Championships & Accomplishments *VWE Champion (1 time) *VWE Serpent Rider Champion (1 time) *TIW Hardcore Demolition Champion (1 time) *HGWA Hell Mates Champions (1 time, w/John Law) *EVPW Television Champion (1 time) *FFW Hardcore Champion (1 time) External links *EVPW *Shawn Dreamer's EVPW Contract Category:EVPW Wrestlers Category:VWE Wrestlers null